My Sweet Boy
My Sweet Boy is the eighth episode of The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror.[https://tvweb.com/the-terror-season-2-infamy-trailer-2-episode-descriptions/ TV Web - The Terror: Infamy Trailer #2] Summary Chester and Luz have reached a turning point in their relationship, one that causes an evil force to catch up to them. Amy must take matters into her own hands as she's tormented by a powerful nemesis. Chester meets a boy who gives him answers. Plot A strong wind blows as Chester plows a field at the home of Luz's abuela, Rocio. He looks around, troubled, then resumes his plowing. Luz approaches, saying that she he was leaving today. He tells her that her abuela asked him to stay a couple more days to dig up a garden for her. Luz points out that the week before she had asked him to stay just long enough to patch up the roof. She gives him a glass of water. He has a sip and he asks her if she wants him to leave. She tells him that she doesn't, then says that she doesn't know what she wants. He downs the water and gives her back the glass, telling her that he'll be out of her hair in a couple of days. She nods and leaves. He goes back to plowing. Luz goes inside, where a woman named Maria says that she could always just tell Chester how she feels. Rocio tells her to keep out of Luz's business. Luz walks out. Later, Chester sits before a fireplace, laying out the various documents regarding his birth and that of his twin, Jirou, that he discovered at the orphanage. Luz knocks on the door and enters. She gives him a couple of blankets, saying that her abuela is worried he'll be cold. She asks if he's had any luck and he tells her "nothing yet." He wrote letters to all of the camps, but thinks he'll never find his brother if the courts shut them down. Luz says that at least his parents could go home. He nods and she says she'll leave him alone. She starts to leave, but he says she could stay if she wanted. She does stay, and closes the door. They sit together and Chester tells her that being out there reminds him of the things he said, about their life together. He says she must have thought he was crazy. She tells him she never did. They kiss passionately. Elsewhere, Yuko Tanabe, lies with her eyes closed in a shack. They open suddenly. It is January, 1945 at the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center. A group is lined up outside. Asako is telling Henry that maybe they shouldn't, that he knows nothing about gardening. He says that for three years, all she's talked about is leaving. Now she wants to stay? She asks what would happen if Chester came back and found out that they were gone. He asks why they should wait for such an ungrateful son. George Nicol, sitting together with Amy Yoshida, tells them that they're next. They give him a set of forms and Asako asks where Major Bowen is. Nicol tells her that he was called to Washington D.C. Very suddenly, says Amy, and he seemed concerned. George asks about their sponsor, Corbett Delaney. Henry explains that he's the owner of the California Canning Company and he'll be his gardener. Nicol asks if he can garden and Henry lies that he can, very well. Nicol hands him an envelope, a reparation for his return. Henry examines it - $25. "Apiece," says Nicol, handing Asako another envelope. He also gives them a ticket home. He wishes them both good luck and calls for the next. In the mess hall, he asks Amy when they're going to process her Leave of Camp papers. She says she doesn't know, that she doesn't have a job lined up and with Bowen in Washington... He tells her that the Major came back today. In fact, he's right there. He greets them both and she asks how Washington was. He says it was the usual routine and that he never thought he'd say it, but he kinda missed the cooking there. He goes to get some food and she gets to work on some papers. Back on the homestead in Aguayo, Chester and Luz lay in bed in the morning as a rooster crows. Luz awakens and starts to get up. He tells her it's still early. She shushes him, warning him that her abuela will wake up any second. She doesn't want her to catch them. He says that it's been weeks, asking how long they're going to pretend that she doesn't know. Luz insists that she doesn't know and unless he has a better idea... He tells her that he does. They are now in a barn dressing in the trappings of a church. A priest speaks in Spanish as they stand together, him in a tuxedo and her in a white dress. They are married. The priest tells him that he may kiss the bride. They kiss and everyone claps. They hug her abuela. As they walk out of the church, something seems to come over Doña Maria and her bones crack strangely. At the Colinas doe Oro, a soldier exits a convoy. He's from the 442nd Infantry - all Japanese, and more of them from there than any of the other internment camps. Bowen gushes that they're not like the other outfits, they build patriots. Everyone cheers and applauds. Amy greets her brother, Walt. She asks if he got her letter. He says that he got the gist. He tells her he's sorry about Ken, but she shouldn't have sent the tape to Washington. She tells him that Bowen is back and acting as if nothing is wrong, so apparently they never even got the tape. She tells her that the rules don't apply to a guy like him, and that she'd be in trouble if somebody in his circle found out what he did. He approaches, saying "It's an honor to have you back, Lieutenant Yoshida." He says that it's been a rough couple of months and his visit is what the doctor ordered. He gives him a pat on the shoulder, asking him to tell him how he's been. They walk away together. Back in Aguayo, Rocio tells Chester and Luz that it was a beautiful service. As he and Amy look over wedding photos, Chester says that he wishes they could have held it in a proper church, with more family. "From both sides," agrees Luz. Rocio says that the fewer people who know he's there, the better for everyone. A car approaches outside, labeled "Sheriff - Aguayo County." Rocio is surprised to see them at that hour. Luz tells Chester to go. Rocio agrees, telling him to hurry. Luz greets the men from the police car at the door. One of them asks if they can come in, and she agrees. They enter. Luz finds Chester downstairs, as Rocio shouts upstairs that there must be some sort of mistake. Luz tells Chester that her father is missing. Back upstairs, Rocio prays as Luz tells Chester that nobody seems to know anything about the disappearance. She asks her abuela what she's doing, and she responds that her father isn't one to just disappear, that he's always responsible, punctual. Luz says that he could still be alive. Rocio responds that there's only one way to know for sure if he's crossed over. Luz begs her not to. Chester asks what she's talking about. Luz tells him that she's a curandera - a very old magic that her family believes in. Chester asks if she believes and she says that she believes there's more to the world than any of them will understand. Chester asks Rocio if this means she can speak to the dead. Rocio says that she can't, but they can discover if someone's spirit is still among the living. Luz says that it's an old belief that when a person passes on, there's some part of their spirit that remains in their bones, their hair and in pictures. Rocio explains that a picture captures a moment in a spirit's life. The cuaranderismo can take them to where Bart sat when the picture was taken, but only if he is dead. If it fails, then he is still alive. She says, though, that none of them are going to do it. He asks why not, and she tells him that they can use the magic, but they can't control it. Some who have used it to cross over have never returned, while others never want to. Luz says that there must be a mistake, that her father has to be alive, that he can't just disappear. She asks if Chester believes this. He says that he hopes he alive, but he's wondering about the cuanderismo. He pulls out the photo of his twin brother, showing it to Rocio. He says he wants to try it. Back at the mess hall at the Colinas de Oro, Walt talks up his service, telling a group of eager recruits that the 442nd Infrantry is the finest in the US Army. He asks if they're ready to help them win this war. A man hands in a form, saying that he is. Walt says they're happy to have him and tells him to get to his physical. Major Bowen hands Amy a cup of coffee, telling her that she's been making it for him for so long, he figured he'd return the favor. She hesitates and he quips that it won't drink itself. She thanks him, saying that it's still a bit hot. He asks if she's found a sponsor yet and she says that she hasn't. He offers to do something about it, saying that it's the least he can do. He leaves, saying that he coffee is surely cool enough to drink now. She sits the coffee down and walks out. Toshiro approaches Walt, smiling. He asks happily what he's doing there, and he explains that he turned 18 last month, so he's old enough to enlist. Walt beckons him closer telling him to listen - that anyone that's too dangerous to send the white soldiers they send them instead, and the guys in his unit are dying faster than they can be replaced. That's why he's there. Toshiro asks him if he tells all the recruits there and he tells him that, respectfully, this isn't for him. He says that they act like he's still a kid, but all he's seen is people die around him, his mom, his dad and his friends. He graduated high school in a prison, and all he wants to do is kill, so help him. He says that if Walt wont' take his form, he'll find someone who will. Reluctantly, Walt takes the form, and Toshiro leaves, Walt looking troubled. Major Bowen exits the administration building, telling Amy that she needs to come with him. He says that a supply truck broke down with all of the supplies and party favors. She says she doesn't understand. He tells her that they're throwing a secret party, celebrating the homecoming of her brother, and folks like her who are getting to leave. He spoke to his old Lieutenant Colonel at Long Beach and he needs a new secretary. He's willing to sponsor her release. She mutters thanks and he says they can't have a party without the proper supplies and walks away. Later, they drive together. He says that sometimes he likes to drive for hours just for peace and quiet. Nobody around for miles, just him and fresh air. She asks how much further, and he says he's not sure. After three years there, he still doesn't know his way around. They hear the honking of a horn. The driver thanks them, saying they would have been out there all night. He tells them to get the supplies unloaded, that they're going to have a party. Back in Aguayo, Chester is sitting with Rocio before a campfire, surrounded by a circle of candles. She tells him that taking this journey and carrying the eye of his spirit to the other side may make him feel like he is dying himself. He tells her that he understands. She says her husband has little regard for his own life. He asks if he can go to his brother and meet him, and she says that would mean that he is dead. Chester says that at least he would know. Rocio tells him that if he does meet him, it would be him at the moment that the photo he found he was taken, as a little boy. He will not know that he's dead. She pours him tea and begins speaking in Spanish. He drinks and grimaces and she continues chanting the spell. She examines a pendant that Luz is wearing, telling her that the magic flowed through her mother's spirit and still does. She takes the pendant and places it in Chester's hand, telling him look for his brother, Jirou, to rejoice if he does not find him and grieve if he does. She begins chanting again. Images flash before Chester. He finds himself in the past. He is standing before a swing-set. Behind him is a young boy. It's Jirou. He asks if he knows Chester. Chester tells him that he doesn't think he does. He asks if he's Jirou. The boy asks how he knows. He says that he supposes it's a lucky guess and that his name is Taizo. The boy Jirou says that the nuns told him that was his brother's name. Chester asks if he knows what happened to him, crying. Jirou tells him that a family took him when they were babies, when he was still in the hospital. Chester nods, and Jirou says that he guesses he was just luckier. Chester asks if he likes baseball, and if the other kids play with him. Jirou tells him that they think he's cursed, and he's always sick, though the nuns say he'll get better if he prays enough. Chester tells him he's sure he will, and then he'll get to play baseball. Jirou says that he never will, that he can't even throw the ball right. Chester tells him he bets he can, saying that he'll show him. Jirou grabs a ball and glove. Chester sits in the catcher's position, telling him it's the first pitch and that Lou Gehrig is up to bat. Jirou throws the ball and Chester catches it. "Swing and miss, strike one," says Chester. Jirou smiles. Back at the campfire, he tells him "Good, Jirou, good." They continue the game, but then the scene stutters. He gasps and Jirou asks what's going on. Luz rushes over to Chester, but Rocio warns her that he magic must run its course. She tosses a bucket of water on the fire. Chester gasps and his head tilts. His bones crack, and he begins speaking in a woman's voice in Japanese: "Jirou - my sweet boy. I'm... your mother." Back in the past, the twisted form of Yuko Tanabe appears before Jirou, telling him that she's his mother. She asks where he's been hiding for so long, that she's been searching so long for him and his brother. He backs away, and she tells him that he's sick and needs his mother. She's there now. He says he doesn't understand and backs away, into a sandbox. She says she's sorry. When he and his brother were born, she had to leave them. She wants to make up for it now. She asks him to come so they can go home. She hugs him, saying they can live together forever. He cries out that she's hurting him. She tells him their perfect world is beautiful as they begin sinking into the sand. He cries out as the sand consumes them. Back in the real world, Chester cries out that he felt her, and she's there. Luz asks who. He stares at the photo, which now shows only a sandbox and a swing. "Oh, God," he cries, getting up and running off outside. "Jirou!" he shouts. He asks "That wind, that was you, wasn't it? You were always with me. And now you're gone." He falls to the ground and tells Luz that he saw Jirou, that he led her and she took him. Luz asks who he means. "My... mother," he replies. "Yuko." Back at the Colinas de Oro, Amy arrives at a barracks, the party in full swing. Couples are dancing to a slow tune. She takes some punch from a table and Walt greets her, saying that it's the first time he's seen her relax since he got back. She tells him that she was certain that Bowen was out to get her. He asks what changed her mind, and she tells him that the party did. She didn't think that he really was going to throw a party for them. She sighs, saying that Ken wanted this day to come so bad, but he would have found the party dumb. Walt agrees that he would roll his eyes if he saw her dance with her "stupid brother." She giggles and leads him out onto the dance floor. Later, outside, she walks strangely towards a barracks, stumbling and dropping a cup containing the last of her punch. Bowen approaches her, telling her she's had too much to drink. Everything goes dark and she awakens to find herself gagged and in a chair, her hands bound with rope. Bowen sits on a staircase, telling her that he was taught discipline when he was a young officer, to watch what you do and say, what you eat, and what you drink. He tosses the cup at her, saying that what they taught most was to watch who he trusted. He tells her he'll never forget the day she and her mother walked into his office, her looking him in the eye and saying that she wanted to help her country during a time of war. He believed them, and then she made the recording. He walks over to a tape player and plays a clip of it. He tells her that the WRA did receive the recording, just as she planned. However, an old friend of his was in the office, one who was loyal, a patriot, he says. He sits before her, saying they can discuss the situation and how they'll handle it, and their future together. She nods and he removes the gag. She screams for help and he shouts that he gave her a chance. He tells her to scream all she wants, but nobody can hear her. They're all the way across camp. He says to think that he was so close to regretting that this camp ever existed. The lights go out and he shouts about the electrical grid. He gets the right back on, saying that as they were softening him up, they showed him their true colors. Nakayama attacking his MPs, Ken taking him hostage. He says she misses his touch, and she spits in his face, telling him to go to hell. He says he really liked her. He breaks her wrist, saying he still does. In Rocio's house, Chester explains to her how Yuko said that she wanted him and Jirou to live with her in her perfect world. She tracked him to Guadalcanal and now she's there. Luz is shocked that she would keep this from her, even with her father being missing. He says that it's been two years and they thought that they destroyed her at the camp. He thought it was over, and he thought the two of them were too. He didn't know how to tell her. She tells him that Yuko was her midwife, that she was kind to her. She asks why she would do that, and he says he doesn't know. She asks if Yuko killed her father and Chester agrees that it's possible. He asks Rocio to look at the wedding photos and one of them shows a blurred woman standing next to Luz. He says it's a sign she's possessing someone. Rocio recognizes the woman as Doña Maria. He asks when the last time either of them saw her was. He runs outside with a flashlight to her house. He enters and calls out her name, asking in Spanish if she's there. He discovers moldy food on her table. He grabs a knife and continues searching. He finds her laying dead. Back at the camp, Bowen is sitting on the stairs again. Amy tells her him that people will notice she's missing. Her friends and family will come looking for her. He says that he's sure in a few days, they'll find her. The light goes out again and he swears the place is haunted. Amy works to loosen the ropes tying her hands, telling him that all of the Japanese know it's haunted. She speaks in Japanese, and he asks what she's mumbling about. She speaks of the yurei, the wandering spirit. She says he's seen her, asking what Yuko did to him. He asks if that's her name. She says she's from her island and tell her all about her. He says she's lying. She tells him that she likes dark, hidden places, asking if she should call her down there, or just let her possess one of them. He points a gun at her, telling her to shut her mouth. The lights go out again and he curses the camp. When they come back on, she is no longer in the chair. He looks around and she smashes him from behind with the chair. She whacks him repeatedly on the back, then chokes him. He gags, splutters, and finally falls silent and dead. Chester returns to Luz and Rocio, telling them that Doña Maria is dead, that Yuko killed her. He gives Luz a shirt that Doña was holding and Luz says "Yuko, she knows." Chester asks what she means. She says that Yuko's not there for him. She's pregnant. She's come for their baby. Jirou awakes in the perfect world, the setting that Yuko has stolen from Chiyo. He opens his eyes and she greets him in Japanese. She picks up a tea set, saying he slept quite well. She calls him her sweet boy, saying that they will soon all be together: her, him and Taizo. Guest starring *Hira Ambrosino as Fumi Yoshida *C. Thomas Howell as Major Bowen *Alma Martinez as Rocio Trujillo *Lee Shorten as Walt Yoshida *Alex Shimizu as Toshiro Furuya *William MacDonald as George Nicol *Pierce Kang as Jirou Tanabe Co-starring *Juana Lerma Ju rez as Paula *Hugo Ateo as Hector *Mia Garcia as Elena *Jorge Vargas as Deputy Eisneros *Francisco Trujillo as Father Ysidro *Gabriela Reynoso as Doña Maria *Shigeru Mugii as Donald *Kento Matsunami as Kokka-san Videos 'My Sweet Boy' Next On Ep. 208 The Terror Infamy 'A Surprise Encounter' Sneak Peek Ep. 208 The Terror Infamy 'Chat' Sneak Peek Ep. 208 Preacher 'It Was You!' Moment of Terror Ep. 208 The Terror Infamy Notes and references Category:Infamy Episodes